This invention relates to improvements in self-developing cameras and more particularly, to an improved handle construction for facilitating alignment of hand-held photographic cameras during processing by manual extraction of exposed film sheets from such cameras.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,522,766 and 3,678,832, issued respectively on Aug. 4, 1970 to John Wolbarst and on July 25, 1972 to Milton S. Dietz and Frederick M. Finnemore, both commonly assigned with the present application, self-developing camera systems are disclosed in which a handle connected to one end of a camera housing facilitates orientation of the housing in relation to the direction of film sheet extraction through an opening at the other end of the housing. In the latter of these patents, the handle structure is designed to restrict or preclude rotation of the camera housing relative to the handle but to permit other relative rotational freedom so that film sheet passage through a transverse pressure gap at the opening will be the result solely of tension applied in the longitudinal direction of film sheet withdrawal. The pressure gap, conventionally provided by a pinch roller pair or by a pair of oppositely biased bars, functions in a well-known manner to rupture a film sheet carried processing fluid pod and to spread the fluid uniformly over the film sheet as the latter is drawn through the gap. Because of the relative rotational freedom between the handle and the housing on all axes in a plane normal to the direction of film sheet removal, it is difficult, if not impossible; for an operator using the handle to stress the film at the pressure gap in a manner to cause non-uniform or incomplete spreading of the processing fluid. Moreover, the transmission of torque between the handle and the camera housing along the axis of film sheet withdrawal tends to prevent unwanted oscillation of the camera body around an axis parallel to the direction of the film sheet removal.
Although the system disclosed in last issued of the aforementioned patents has been demonstrated through extensive commercial use to be extremely effective in the avoidance of faultly film processing in self-developing cameras, there is need for improvement particularly from the standpoint of cost reduction as well as space reduction at least when the camera is not in use. In this latter respect, the handle of the prior system projected as a longitudinal extension at the end of the camera body as an incident to proper operation and also in some measure as a conspicuous reminder that it should be used during the withdrawal of the exposed film sheet from the other end of the housing. While admirably suited to these ends, the overall cmpactness of the camera was compromised.